


Sky Rose Queen (ideas for a fanfiction)

by Draconia20004



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: BAMF Lambo, BAMF Sawada Nana, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), BAMF Yamamoto Takeshi, Female Bovino Lambo, Female Gokudera Hayato, Female Mammon | Viper, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Female Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flower queen Tsunayoshi, I-pin is a baby x2, It just happened, Kawahira needs a hug, Lambo know how to sing and dance flamenco, Lightning original female character(s), Multi, Protective Gokudera Hayato, Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Protective Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, basil is tsunayoshi's sister, dino is a flower bride been a boy, female basil, flower bride Chrome, flower bride basil, flower bride gokudera, flower bride haru, flower bride kyoko, flower bride lambo, flower bride lussuria, flower bride tsunayoshi, futa is a baby, gokudra is named lavina by shamal, storm original male character(s), tsuna is reborn's sky, tsuna is tsunahime, tsunayoshi has wings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia20004/pseuds/Draconia20004
Summary: Thousands of years ago, after the creation of the Tri-Ni-Set, a new race emerged from the ashes of the so-called "Earthlings".This race mixed with humans, however, they had a peculiarity, and this was the ability to forge a weapon from the bottom of their soul.However, her queen was killed along with her guardians and her race was married by the ambition of humans, making the race virtually extinct.To prevent this from continuing, the queen's last living guardian cast a dying spell with a flower in hand, a rose, his queen's favorite flower."No one other than the other half of the souls of these ladies will be able to access their weapons, as well as his soul"From that day on, they were called the flower brides.100 years after the last birth of a candidate for the throne of the queen of flowers, a hitman is sent to a small Japanese town called Nanimori.He expected to find a young, clumsy and helpless student, however, he found a hurt and gentle young man who hid many secrets."You are interesting dame-tsuna, see where you will take us
Relationships: Basil/Lancia (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Belphegor (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Original Female Character(s), Bianchi/Doctor Shamal (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Chequer face/sawada nana, Flan | Fran/Mammon | Viper, Fon/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Joushima Ken/Kakimoto Chikusa, Kurokawa Hana/Sasagawa Kyouko, Lambo Bovino/Reborn, Levi | Leviathan/Verde, Lussuria/Sasagawa Ryouhei, Miura Haru/Mochida Kensuke, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus, Superbi Squalo/Original Male Character(s), Yamamoto Tsuyoshi/Original Female Character(s), kawahira/sawada nana
Kudos: 7





	Sky Rose Queen (ideas for a fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> I really, REALLY, suck writting, so, if someone likes it, please go ahead

Prólogo:

Hace miles de años, después de la creación del Tri-Ni-Set, surgió una nueva raza de las cenizas de los llamados "terrícolas". Esta raza mezclada con los humanos, sin embargo, tenían una peculiaridad, y esta era la capacidad de forjar un arma desde el fondo de su alma.  
Sin embargo, su reina fue asesinada junto con sus guardianes y su raza was hunted por la ambición de los humanos, haciendo que la raza prácticamente se extinguiera.  
Para evitar que esto continúe, el último guardián vivo de la reina lanzó un apellido with his last breath meanwile he has una flor en la mano, una rosa, la flor favorita de su reina.  
"Nadie más que la otra mitad de las almas de estas damas podrá acceder a sus armas, así como a su alma"

A partir de ese día, fueron llamadas las novias de las flores.

Cien años después del último nacimiento de una candidata al trono de la reina de las flores, un sicario es enviado a un pequeño pueblo japonés llamado Nanimori.

Esperaba encontrar un estudiante joven, torpe e indefenso, sin embargo, se encontró con un joven herido y gentil que escondía muchos secretos.

"Eres interesante dame-tsuna, mira a dónde nos  
llevarás

**\------------------------------------ --------------------------------------**

Aclaraciones:  
-Todo esto sucederá en la orden canon , excepto por la ruptura de la maldición acrobaleno, que se romperá antes de la batalla de los anillos

\- La batalla de anillos tendrá 2 competidores de los lados de tsuna.

-Tsuna es intimidada y abusada por sus compañeros debido a la falta de armonía que produjo el sello en sus llamas.

-Mochida es un buen chico aquí, no molesta a Tsuna. de hecho, eran amigos de la infancia, mientras mochida estaba en kendo, tsuna estaba en clases de baile; ella es un buen hermano mayor.

\- Gokudera, lambo y tsuna falsifican sus personalidades canónicas. Gokudera es en realidad bastante tranquilo y casi nunca levanta la voz de ella, lambo es bastante inteligente, maduro (debido al descuido del Bovino) y tiene una linda voz para cantar, Tsuna es bastante alegre y amable, además de travieso.

-El mencionado trío + albahaca, fingen ser hombres, gokudera porque temía que su madrastra la matara o intentara venderla por su belleza; A los parientes de Lambo no les importaba lo suficiente su existencia como para querer saber su género, así que asumieron; En el caso de Tsuna, su padre ni siquiera quería pensar en tener una niña que "dañaría su linaje" al ser su primer hijo. Nana, al ver esto, lo ocultó y le advirtió sobre esto, agregando el acoso y el desprecio de todos en la escuela; Algo similar sucedió con la albahaca, but he was warned by orégano y cúrcuma, that protect her junto con Lal para from iemitsu. 

\- Los oc (personajes originales) son los hermanos y amigos de tsuna de un proyecto of letters to other countries de escuela primaria. De hecho, son ecuatorianos y les encanta gastar bromas con canciones y memes.

-Una novia flor sabe quién es su caballero (el portador de su arma y quien guarda dentro de él el arma que puede usar para protegerse a sí misma, así como a su alma destinada) con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

-La primera vez que Tsunahime vio a Xanxun hapened como en el canon, solo que los hermanos ecuatorianos le preguntaron si iba a querer una silla de ruedas, eso rompió la seriedad de la escena.

\- Las reinas de las flores tienen más de siete guardianes, hay un mínimo de 7 caballeros y 7 doncellas.

\- Basil es la hija ilegítima de iemitsu, pero nana y tsuna la aman por igual.

-iemitsu forzó un vínculo de llamas en nana (que también es un cielo) y la obligó a casarse him. Pero tsuna rompió este vínculo con la ayuda de kawahira

-Kawahira conoció a nana antes de iemitsu y se enamoró de ella y de ella, su cielo, armonizando en el proceso. Él también la ayudó a criar a Tsuna, así que ella lo llama papá.

\- Kyoko y hana han sido novias desde octavo grado y Mochida lo sabe y lo acepta.

\- Kyoko y Hana son llamas activas, Kyoko es un sol y Han una nube.

\- Un requisito para ser la reina de las flores es que te crezcan un par de alas negras en la espalda, para que las novias de las flores sepan quién es su reina.

\- A Kyoya le gusta acariciar los pumas de las alas de tsuna, que son ridículamente esponjosas y negras.

\- Los hijos de Don Vongola están vivos pero en coma, los tres.

\- El writer could matar a iemitsu después de la batalla de los anillos y me disculparía  
**\----------------------------------- -----------------------------------------**  
ok, sé que esto probablemente será ignorado y que todo lo que escribí para esto será también, pero apesto escribir, así que dejo esto con pautas como trama y pautas para el avance de la trama en sí.


End file.
